Acara Hetalia: EBH
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: EBH adalah ajang bakat dimana para peserta harus menebak ukuran B*h* yang dipakai oleh perempuan- perempuan yang sudah disediakan oleh acara. (Warning: Summary berdampak penipuan untuk membuat orang tertarik untuk membaca). Jika tidak percaya, buktikanlah! Warning: cerita hancur dan gak lucu! Review, flame, kritik diterima. Ada yang sanggup baca Fic panjang ini? Anda luar biasa!


Halo... hm…. :D

Baca ini, dijamin gak ketawa!

Fic ini gak ada humornya. Gak bakal bikin ketawa. Adanya bikin kesel.. #duagh. Jadi kalau kalian benci sama kesel, jangan dibaca. Tapi kalau mau baca, ya baca aja. Tak ada yang melarang kok #ribet. Review dulu ya baru baca~ #salah. Typo bertebaran. EYD juga gak mau kalah bertebaran. Dan keburukan lainnya juga gak mau kalah. Lihat aja siapa yang menang.. :D #abaikan

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo, bang!

XDxDxDxD

Tut turutut tut turutut

Pam pam pam pam pam pam pam

Deng deng deng deng

"_Ayo kita bersama- sama~ jalan ke rumah sebelah~ ambil beha sama kancutnya~ bersama pasti kita bisa! Hetalia! Genggamlah beha selalu, janganlah engkau bersedu~ kami pasti kan bawa yang banyak! Bersama di Eat Bulaga Hetalia!"_

Nyanyian pun terdengar di studio sebelah gunung merapi itu. Para penonton pun bernyanyi sambil melambai- lambaikan tangannya karena bangga masuk tv.

"Elah geseran lo! Nanti muka gw gak kesorot kamera!" seru anak laki- laki yang sedang melambai- lambaikan tangannya ke kamera sambil bilang "Emak! Anakmu masuk tipi!".

"Lo sana yang geseran!" seru anak yang satunya lagi. Mereka pun dorong- dorongan agar muka mereka masuk tv. Tapi saking seriusnya, mereka tidak menyadari kalau kamera mulai menyorot yang lain. Dua anak tadi malah dorong- dorongan sehingga membuat yang duduk disebelah mereka menjadi terganggu. Satpam yang suka ronda malam- malam pun datang dan membuang kedua anak itu ke hutan terjauh.

Di panggung yang mirip panggung dangdutan, terlihat beberapa orang yang tersenyum narsis. Ada Nesia, Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, Feli, Arthur, Yao, Alfred, dan beberapa penari taman lawang lainnya.

"Kembali lagi diacara spektakuler gw, Eat Bulaga Hetalia! Dan udah gak perlu basa- basi kenalin satu- satu. Ini gw Indo, cowok terganteng dari siapa pun di muka bumi ini. Ini ciyus lho! Terus ada Ivan noh yang pakai syal. Gw heran orang di sini panas, kok masih pakai syal ya? Hm.. ya sudahlah. Terus ada si peng- upload video h*nt** tuh sahabat gw namanya Kiku! Tapi orangnya gak kaku sumpah! Terus yang badannya satu banding sepuluh sama Ade Rai itu si Ludwig, yo Om Ludwig! Biasa, dia suka ngangkutin jemuran emak- emak. Sekalian nyuri behanya. Ok terus yang matanya ketutup itu namanya si Feli, bukan Beli! Itu orang katanya sih si buta dari goa malaikat. Entah itu ada atau nggak. Gak usah dipikiran lah kalau pusing! Pikirin gw aja hehehe.. terus ada si Arthur! Tapi sebelumnya, jangan pernah ngatain alisnya itu ada ratusan lapis! Yang kayak di iklan itu tuh.. harusnya tuh nanya kayak gini 'Berapa lapis? Toejoeh lapis langit teratas kumasih mencintaimu kasihku~ sampai di sini~ kisah kita, jangan tangisi keadannya~ bukan karena kita berbeda~ dengarkan~ dengarkan lagu~ lagu ini~ melodi rintihan hati ini~ kisah kita~ berakhir~ di januari~~!' nah itu baru bener! Nah, terus si Yao orang Cina yang buka usaha bak mie Yaoiisthebest di kontrakan gw! Lo harus cobain mie nya sob! Beh, enak sob! Tapi sob, lo harus tahan dengan godaan sesama cowok yang pacaran di sana! Gw aja pernah diajakin gitu- gituan di sana sama cowok! Beh, parah bet dah! Terus tuh ada Alfred yang pakai kacamata yang kayak boboho itu! Biasanya sih pekerjaan seharinya tukang malak anak kecil! Malaknya burger lagi! Waduh kasihan amat rakyat gw dipalakin burger! Muahahaha! Dan gw di sini tuh Bos sob! Bos!" ujar Nesia panjang lebar.

"Apa maksud lo ngatain badan gw satu banding sepuluh sama Ade Rai!? Adanya juga Sembilan banding sepuluh! Kalau gak sekalian biar keren sepuluh banding sepuluh! Lo juga jangan nyebar aib orang dong elah! Kalau emak- emak se- komplek tau gimana!? Gimana nasib gw!?" tanya Ludwig dengan emosi.

"Oh jadi kamu! Semuanya, ayo kita gebukin!" tiba- tiba emak- emak arisan datang dan mengerok- maksudnya mengkeroyok Ludwig.

"Udahlah, sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke bagian pertama! Yaitu, CaraOke sambil Karaoke~" kata Ivan lalu penonton yang semuanya didominasi nenek- nenek yang disogok pakai bubur bayi pun pada tersenyum dan membuat kameraman pingsan melihat nenek- nenek yang gak punya gigi.

"Oke sekarang kita sudah terhubung nih sama BTT di Bojong Kenyot. Kenyot dikenyot nyot!" seru Alfred.

"Oke deh, langsung mulai aja!" kata Nesia.

"Yak pemirsa, kita sekarang udah ada di Bojong Kenyot, mana nih kenyotnya!?" seru Anton.

"Kenyot dikenyot nyot kenyot dikenyot nyot!" seru warga sekampung yang desak- desakan pengen masuk tv. Kayak tv muat aja dimasukkin mereka. Cekcek..

"Langsung aja ni di sebelah saya sekarang udah ada Hasan. Assalamualaikum mas!" kata Francis.

"Waalaikumsalam.." jawab Hasan.

"Aturannya tuh lo harus kasih cara oke buat nyuri beha dengan lagu. Ngerti?" tanya Gilbert. Hasan mengangguk. 'Waduh, bosen deh nih gw nanti.. paling nyanyinya pelangi pelangi.. kalau nggak balonku… hm… orangnya pendiem amat… alim pula…' batin Gilbert. Musik pun dimulai..

"Dengan sadar menari ikuti alunan lagu. Semua mata pun kini hanya tertuju padaku. Tapi tatap matamu seolah inginkan aku. Ingin dekat ku peluk aku dan sentuh cintaku." Hasan tiba- tiba merobek baju yang ia kenakan sehingga sekarang ia hanya memakai k*l*r lalu ia berjalan mengitari BTT yang masang muka 'eh ini demi apa kira gw bakalan nyanyi lagu balonku!?', "Tapi tunggulah dulu kau jangan coba merayu" lanjut Hasan sambil meletakkan tangan Francis dipinggangnya.

"ANJRIT ITU SUAMI GW MAU DIAPAIN!? WOY, INGET ISTRI LO, KAMPRET!" teriak Arthur dari studio sambil megang scone. Host yang lain pun langsung mengikat Arthur supaya tak mengganggu nenek- nenek yang sedang asyik break dance.

"Tunggu tunggulah dulu kau jangan dekati aku.." Hasan merangkul Gilbert yang udah mimisan, "Sabar sabarlah dulu kau jangan marah padaku.." Hasan menyolek dagu Anton yang masih cengo dengan banjir yang keluar dari mulutnya gara- gara tanggulnya jebol, "Bukan salahku jika banyak yang mau padaku!" Hasan lalu mendekati kamera yang sedang menyorotnya, "Mari semua dansa denganku!" Hasan pun goyang itik. Francis dengan cepat memegang pinggul Hasan, "Dekap aku dan hanyutkan ku.." Anton tiba- tiba sudah memeluk Hasan dari depan, "Dengan irama yang menggoda, ku lepaskan hasrat dirimu~" Hasan tersenyum lalu memakai bajunya lagi.

"Luar biasa banget! Keren abis!" puji Francis tanpa tahu perasaan istrinya, Arthur.

"Anton! Ncis! Tolongin gw ini! Gw disamber tante- tante!" teriak Gilbert yang sedang dikerubuni tante- tante di rumah Hasan.

"Ye lo.. bukannya kerja.. udah. Kita langsung ke studio, berikan komentarnya!" seru Anton.

"Widih keren banget lo sob! Kalau gw boleh punya istri lagi, gw nikahin lo! Cuman kayaknya gak bisa nih. Nanti gw disamain lagi sama si Eyang Subur. Ya tapi pasti masih cakepan gw lah kemana- mana.. dan beh.. mantab! Suara lo juga keren! Kapan- kapan konser gitu.. dari gw abang Nesia dengan love, muach~" komen Nesia sambil menebar kissu nya.

"Sumpah keren abis! Gak ada sisa! Kapan- kapan, main ke rumah gw! Nanti lo bakal jadi tokoh utama di manga gw! Pokoknya keren lah~ ehem oke.. terus CaraOke nya juga dapet. Maksud dari aksi kamu tadi supaya membuat orang tergila- gila padamu lalu saat mereka sudah jatuh hati padamu, itulah saatnya kamu mencuri beha. Keren kok. Saya suka idemu.." komen Kiku.

"Aiya, kamu keren! Saya iri gak bisa goyang itik. Habisnya… nanti saya encok… tapi keren lah!" komen Yao. Dan juri- juri pun member penilaian dan waw… ternyata hasan mendapat nilai '98'! fantastis!

"Widih asli gila keren lo, Hasan!" sanjung Gilbert yang sudah selamat ketika kantib datang dan menolongnya dari kerumunan tante- tante.

"Siapa dulu dong ayahnya(?)? Gw!" kata Sadiq bangga. BTT dan Hasan pun pergi ke rumah sebelah dan meninggalkan Sadiq yang nangis gara- gara dikasih kacang.

"Siapa nih pesertanya?" tanya Francis. Pemuda yang sedang gendong seribu kucing pun angkat tangan takut dikira maling sama polisi.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Anton.

"Heracles…" jawabnya pelan. Dan tiba- tiba, muka BTT pada sumringah.

'Hasan pendiem, Heracles juga pendiem, kalau Hasan aksinya tadi yang beh banget, gimana si Heracles!?' batin BTT mengharapkan yang lebih dari Heracles.

"Oke deh kalau gitu langsung mulai lagunya. Musik!" seru Anton semangat. Tapi sudah agak lama, tak terdengar apa- apa, "Lho?"

"Satu… dua.. tiga…" aba- aba Heracles. Lalu.. "Miaw Miaw Miaw Miaw.." senandung Heracles dengan seribu kucingnya ala paduan suara. Kalau mau tau bagaimana mereka bernyanyi, dengerin suara spongebob, squidward, dan garry yang ngeong- ngeong pas malam hari.

"Eh lho kok?" BTT pun pasang muka cengo. Heracles tetap bernyanyi 'Miaw Miaw' selama lima menit.

"Aku sudah selesai…" ujar Heracles datar setelah selesai 'Miaw Miaw'.

"Istriku, kamu emang keren! Unyu!" seru Sadiq yang tiba- tiba nongol.

"Udah… langsung komentarnya para juri.." kata Francis dengan muka tanpa nyawa.

"No comment…" ujar Ludwig.

"Da…." ujar Ivan.

"Wah, jadi ini persaingan antar ibu(?) dan anak? Wah keren deh kalau gitu!" ujar Alfred.

"EH WOY YANG TADI NARI ITIK! KEMARI LO SINI BERANTEM SAMA GW! GENIT BANGET SIH LO PAKE GODAIN SUAMI GW! FRANCIS TUH GAK SUKA GADO- GADO! DIA SUKANYA GW! SELALU DAN SELAMANYA!" teriak Arthur ketika rantai yang menyegelnya lepas. Dan langsung kena injek nenek- nenek break dance. Juri pun memberikan nilai… '0' untuk Heracles.

"Wah, sayang sekali nih Heracles.. tapi kamu gak menang. Yang menang anak kamu.. maaf ya.." ujar Anton.

"Oke deh, kita kasih hadiah buat Hasan sebesar lima ratus ribu! Hitung bareng- bareng ya! Seratus perak, dua ratus perak, tiga ratus perak, empat ratus perak, lima ratus perak-" ujar Gilbert sambil ngitungin koin tapi terhenti oleh omongan Francis.

"Ya elah pake recehan. Udah lo lama ngitungnya.. Udahlah, langsung aja kembali ke studio!" seru Francis. Lalu BTT pun mulai menghitung recehan.

"Oke kita break dulu sejenak! Tetap di Eat Bulaga Hetalia ve!" seru Feli.

-IKLAN-

"_Iggy, nyuci jadi enteng!"_ lagu pun terdengar.

"Ayo sahabat semuanya, kita beli Iggy, deterjen yang efektif untuk mencuci baju anda! Bonus, sikat yang terbuat dari alis Arthur Kirkland yang akan membuat baju anda terbebas dari noda sampai kainnya robek! Ayo beli sekarang juga sebelum gak kehabisan!" seru pemuda yang lagi mempraktekkan nyuci pakai deterjen Iggy dengan sikat yang terbuat dari alis Arthur.

"_Iggy, nyuci jadi enteng_!"

-END OF IKLAN-

"Yak, kembali lagi di Eat Bulaga Hetalia! Di sini udah ada gw sama Yao, dan di sana noh yang lagi duduk di sofa, ada Bos Nesia dan Bu Bos Malay sebagai juri!" kata Ludwig. Nesia pun melambai- lambaikan kakinya ke kamera. Sedangkan Malay hanya cuek bebek malu malu. (Perhatian, di sini Malay gendernya cowok!)

"Baiklah, kita mulai bagian kedua yaitu… jreng jreng D3t5 MaH B0y 1nD0n351a, aru~(Dets Mah Boy Indonesia)" ujar Yao, "Nah, kita langsung panggil aja peserta pertama, yaitu adek gw, alias Yong Soo!" kata Yao dan Yong Soo pun keluar dengan setelan jas warna hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"Mau ngapain nih nanti?" tanya Ludwig sambil mangku Yong Soo kecil. (Perhatian! Yong Soo di sini masih anak kecil! Jadi jangan kasih video h*nt** ya! #digebuk).

"Mau nari, om!" jawab Yong Soo.

"Ya udah. Ke sana gih.." ujar Ludwig dan Yong Soo pun pergi ke atas panggung.

"Oy Lud, emang ini lomba lari apa sampai si Yong Soo pengen lari!?" tanya Yao heran.

"Aduh kakek sayangku tercinta, dia itu mau nari. Makanya, kalau udah kakek- kakek, lebih rajin ya ngorek kupingnya.. Udahlah cap cus. Ini dia, Yong Soo!" jawab Ludwig sambil facepalm.

Tiba- tiba ada Big Bang dan PSY yang keluar dari belakang panggung dan berbaris rapih dibelakang Yong Soo.

"Jangan- jangan mau nyanyi fantastic baby dengan perpaduan tarian gangnam style!? Waduh keren nih kayaknya!" seru perempuan yang sedang menduga- duga apa yang akan ditampilkan Yong Soo dan beberapa anak buahnya dibelakang.

"Dens oh ho I wana dens dens dens de- dens pantastik bebi!" seorang nenek nyanyi ref lagu Fantastic Baby sambil joget gangnam style.

Instrumen pun terdengar dan Yong Soo mengangkat tangannya sejajar dada kayak orang lagi berdoa. Dan tiba- tiba "Siapa yang cinta, pada nabinya. Pasti bahagia dalam hidupnya!" Yong Soo pun mulai bernyanyi dan membuat semua nenek- nenek yang break dance melongo. Tiba- tiba anggota Big Bang duduk di panggung sambil mendengarkan PSY yang sedang ceramah. Lagu yang Yong Soo bawakan begitu teduh sehingga membuat nenek- nenek yang break dance menjadi insyaf.

-setelah selesai-

"Wah itu keren sekali! Hati saya menjadi teduh.." ujar Ludwig sambil ngelus- ngelus dada Yao dan langsung ditusuk Feli.

"Aiya, kita langsung panggil peserta yang kedua, kita panggilkan, Lovino!" teriak Yao.

"Gak usah teriak- teriak, gw udah ada di sini!" bentak Lovino yang udah duduk dipangkuan Ludwig dengan dada yang tertusuk pisau. (Perhatian, di sini Lovino masih anak- anak! Jadi jangan sogok dia pakai tomat! *ngelihat Anton yang nyengir*)

"Mau ngapain nih, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Udah nanti lihat aja.." jawab Lovino jutek lalu main cabut aja ke atas panggung.

"Aiya, anak zaman sekarang tidak sopan! Ya sudah, ini dia, Lovino, aru!"

"Ehem.. Gw Lovino. Gw itu kakaknya si Feli noh yang lagi sama si kentang.." Lovino nunjuk Feli yang sedang menusuk- nusuk dadanya Ludwig. Nenek- nenek pun cengo melihatnya, "Udah elah lihat ke gw lagi… gw nih mau cerita.." backsound tukang abang es krim lewat pun terdengar, "Suatu hari gw pernah ketemu benda. Bendanya kotor. Gw cuci, terus bersih. Mau tau gak itu benda apaan?" tanya Lovino kepada penonton.

"Nggak.." jawab nenek- nenek hidung belang dengan santainya. Tiba- tiba Feli sudah ada di depan nenek- nenek hidung belang itu, lalu menusuk dadanya.

"Ma.. Mau…" jawab nenek- nenek yang lain pada ketakutan.

"Benda itu tomat. Dan yah, selesai deh cerita gw.." ujar Lovino. Semua orang di situ(termasuk para juri) hanya terdiam. Tetapi ketika Feli mengatakan..

"Tepuk tangan untuk kakakku.." semua orang pun tepuk tangan.

Prok prok prok prok

"Ehem.. oke kita mulai dari Yong Soo, sini kemari nak!" ujar Nesia dan Yong Soo pun berlari- lari kecil menuju Nesia dan Malay. Setelah sampai, Yong Soo duduk diantara keduanya, "Keren lho tadi aksimu.. hati koeh menjadi tentram karenamu~ jadi merasa gak enak kalau gw pernah nyelingkuhin bini gw.."

"Jadi lo pernah selingkuh dari gw!?" tanya Malay emosi. Sedangkan Nesia hanya gugup.

Brak!

"Nes! Katanya lo mau nikahin gw, tapi mana buktinya!? Dasar lo om- om mesum yang cuman mau menjamah tubuh gw! Nikahin gw sekarang juga! Gw kurang apa sih lagi sampai lo lebih milih Malay daripada gw!? Cowok pesek aja lo pilih! Lo gak mau cowok ganteng kayak gw plus hidung mancung!?" teriak Nether yang tiba- tiba masuk ke studio dengan gaun pengantin putih. Nesia yang kaget pun langsung melihat Malay yang ternyata tengah menangis.

"KAMTIB, BAWA DIA KELUAR!" teriak Nesia dengan gaya ala pemain cowok di sinetron yang sedang mengusir orang dari rumahnya. Kamtib pun datang lalu menyeret Nether keluar sampai gaunnya kedodoran dan memperlihatkan dadanya,"Lay, dengerin gw-"

"Lo kira gw jablay, alay, apa gw dipanggil Lay!? Uhuhu.. hiks.." potong Malay. Yong Soo yang kasihan melihatnya, meraba- raba dada Malay.

"HUSH! LO GAK USAH PEGANG- PEGANG DADA BINI GW!" teriak Nesia sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yong Soo dari dada istri(?) tercinta. Membuat Yong Soo menangis sekencang- kencangnya (Yao: itu adek gw lo apain!? *kesel*), "Malay, dengerin gw! Mau se keren apapun Nether, cinta gw cuman buat lo seorang! Percaya sama gw!"

"Percaya sama tuhan, dasar bego!" bentak Malay. Nesia pun hanya facepalm.

"Udah bos cepetan komennya. Durasi nih.." ujar Ludwig yang terbangun dari kematiannya.

"Oke oke.. kalau menurut gw si Yong Soo ini keren.. udah lanjut, Lovino, kesini.." pinta Nesia dan Lovino pun jalan ke sofa, "Ceritamu keren. Gw jadi terharu. Pemenang kali ini si Yong Soo sama Lovino. Gw mau kabur dulu. Hueee!" kata Nesia lalu kabur ke kamar mandi. Ia menangis di sana karena takut Malay akan membencinya.

"Waduh, oke lah bos. Selamat untuk para pemenang, aru!" kata Yao.

"Oke, tetap di Eat Bulaga Hetalia!" seru Ludwig.

-IKLAN-

"_Murica UV white_"

"Ayo para remaja waria, beli Murica UV white sekarang juga! Dijamin bisa membuat kulit anda menjadi hitam, kasar, dan bernoda! Ayo beli sekarang juga! Kalau beli, nanti diajak Alfred ke kolam renangnya. Makanya, beli ya!" kata seorang pemuda sambil menunjuk empang yang didalamnya ada Alfred sedang menyengir sambil berkata "Come to me, baby..".

"_Murica UV white_"

-END OF IKLAN-

"Kembali lagi di Eat Bulaga Hetalia! Nah, sekarang kita masuk bagian yang keempat, yaitu Hetalia Pintar!" seru Alfred.

"Di sini udah ada Raivis dan Matthew dari sekolah 'udah kecil, gak kelihatan'! Silahkan duduk di sana, da!" kata Ivan. Matthias dan Matthew pun duduk di kursi yang anda tau sendirilah kalau pernah nonton.

"Oke, partner pintarnya adalah Vash dengan hadiah sebesar…. Satu juta rupiah!" seru Kiku. Vash pun berjalan ke tempat apa itu namanya saya gak tau. Pokoknya kalau pesertanya gak bisa jawab, si Vash nya disiram di situ. (Perhatian! Tontonlah Eat Bulaga Filipina maupun Indonesia!)

"Pilih nomor berapa?" tanya Arthur. Raivis pun mengambil nomor satu dan kata kunci pun keluar, "Udah siap?" tanya Arthur. Raivis hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Waktu kalian satu menit. Oke, kita mulai!" seru Nesia.

Kata kunci: Julia Perez

"Benda?" tanya Raivis.

"Bukan.." jawab Matthew.

50 detik lagi

"Hewan?"

"Bukan"

42 detik lagi

"Orang?"

"Iya"

35 detik lagi

"Pemain sepak bola?"

"Bukan.."

21 detik lagi

"Artis?"

"Iya"

15 detik lagi

"Terkenal?"

"Artis dimana- mana juga terkenal kale~" kata Matthew dan waktu mereka dikurangi tiga detik.

12 detik lagi

"Artis dalam Negeri?"

"Iya!"

8 detik lagi

"Masih muda?"

"Iya!" jawab Matthew semangat sambil terbakar lahar gunung merapi.

"CEPATAN WOY! AWAS KALAU GW SAMPAI BASAH, GW TEMBAK LO!" bentak Vash yang udah megang senapan. Sedangkan Roderich sebagai penonton, yang mendengar perkataan Vash menjadi sedih, "Berarti….. bentar lagi aku mau diputusin Vash?" gumam Roderich.

5 detik lagi

"Body nya sekseh!?" tanya Raivis yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak.

"IYA!"

3 detik lagi

"Haha, itu mah gampang! Nama artisnya Mpok Nori!" jawab Raivis yakin. Sedangkan nenek- nenek break dance jadi gak percaya diri gara- gara takut gak kelihatan sekseh.

"Waktu habis! Jawabanmu salah! Ayo, Vash nya diguyur ve~!" seru Feli.

"Aiya, emang ada vas yah di sana? Setahuku Vash deh, aru.." kata Yao.

"Kakek, siapa juga yang bilang vas!? Adanya juga Vash!" jawab Ludwig sambil facepalm sedangkan Yao cuman garuk- garuk ketek.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kalian!" setelah Vash diguyur lahar gunung merapi, ia langsung keluar dan langsung menembak Raivis dan Matthew tanpa memikirkan perasaan Roderich, kekasihnya.

Dor Dor

"Peserta yang kedua ada Toris dan Feliks dari sekolah 'Pinky Pinky bisa masak lho'!" seru Alfred, "Pilih nomor berapa?"

"Berapa aja boleh~" jawab Feliks. Lalu kepalanya digetok oleh Alfred, "Uuuu.. nomor lima…"

"Partner pintarnya Lukas! Tanpa membuang beha lagi, ini dia!" seru Nesia.

Kata kunci: belek

"Warna?" tanya Feliks.

"Tidak.." jawab Toris. Ia pun diganggu dengan banci taman lawang yang memperlihatkan bulu dada mereka.

50 detik lagi

"Baju?"

"Tidak!"

40 detik lagi

"Tentang pakaian?"

"Tidak!"

30 detik lagi

"Warna pink?"

"Tidak!"

20 detik lagi

"Rumah yang dicat warna pink?"

"Tidak!"

10 detik lagi

"Pony!?"

"TIDAK!"

"…." Lukas Pun sudah siap dengan Troll nya. (Perhatian, bukan ekspresi itu ya!)

"Tentang gw yang cantik ini!?"

"TIDAK!"

"Waktu habis!" seru Arthur. Lukas pun diguyur. Lalu ia keluar dan menghajar Feliks dan Toris dengan troll nya.

"Oke, peserta terakhir ada Matthias dan Berwald dari sekolah 'Gak punya cewek, bukan berarti gak laku! Make kacamata, bukan berati cupu'!" seru Nesia.

"Bos, tunggu!" seru Ivan.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Nesia. Ivan pun menunjuk Natalia yang sedang mencabik- cabik Matthias dan Berwald.

"Aku tak yakin kalian berdua dapat berhasil.. dan asal kalian tahu, aku tak suka diguyur.. jadi, lebih baik kalian mati supaya aku tak kena guyur kalau kalian kalah.." gumam Natalia. Setelah puas dengan 'karya'nya, ia lalu menoleh ke Ivan yang sedang bersembunyi dibawah sarung Nesia. Ketika ia hendak ke kakaknya, Tino tiba- tiba datang dengan muka yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari Natalia. Mereka berdua pun pukul- pukulan.

"Nenek- nenek, ayo break dance!" teriak Emil selaku satpol pp di sana. Nenek- nenek pun lari menuju Tino dan Natalia sambil break dance. Dan akhirnya… selamat tinggal.. Tino… Natalia…

"Fuh, oke ja.. jangan kemana- kemana! Tetaplah dihati abang yang ganteng ini! Oke!?" seru Nesia.

-IKLAN-

"BiBek juga suka pakai lho!"

"Hai Sherina.."

"Jadi, download sekarang juga!"

"Free"

"Free"

"Free!"

"Free talk, Tai Ko Tokk"

-END OF IKLAN-

"Berjumpa lagi di Eat Bulaga Hetalia!" seru Ludwig sambil lempar- lempar beha.

"Kita udah masuk dibagian terakhir acara, da…" kata Ivan.

"Betul! Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, kita sudah terhubung sama BTT di Bojong Kenyot!" ujar Arthur.

"Kenyot dikenyot nyot!" kata Anton.

"Alamatnya udah dapet bos. Di jalan 'Ay lop yu but yu don lop me. Ay rili rili sed'! oke, kita juga udah ada di depan gubuk milik ibu Eli… saya ketok dulu pintunya.." ujar Gilbert.

"Lo menghina ya!? Udah tau di gubuk gw gak ada pintu, masih bilang kayak gitu!?" bentak Eli.

"Widih sabar bu.. ya udah, boleh kita masuk?" tanya Francis. Dan eli pun membawa BTT serta kru- kru yang bertugas masuk ke gubuknya yang kecil.

"Jadi udah berapa lama ibu Eli ini tinggal di sini?" tanya Anton.

"Sejak suami gw si vampire brengsek itu pergi entah kemana! Ninggalin gw sama anak gw!" jawab Eli.

-Back to studio-

'_Pada hari minggu kuturut Arthur ke kota. Naik Alfred istimewa ku duduk dimuka. Ku duduk samping Pak Arthur yang sedang bekerja. Mengendarai Alfred supaya baik jalannya. Hey! Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk! Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak suara kentut Alfred!'_

"Woy itu lagu apa yang diputer!? Kok yang nyanyi si Francis!? Kok bawa- bawa nama gw!? GW GAK TERIMA!" teriak Alfred kesal ingin melempar Yao. Padahal dia tidak tau kalau Ivan ingin melemparnya.

"Nenek- nenek, break dance!" kata Emil dan nenek- nenek mulai break dance diatas tubuh Alfred.

-Back to gubuk-

"Kalau boleh, bisa anaknya dibawa kemari?" tanya Francis. Eli pun mengambil anaknya. Dan betapa kagetnya semua orang, kecuali Gilbert, mengetahui muka anaknya Eli mempunyai luka bakar.

"Ya ampun itu anak ibu kenapa? Kok mukanya bisa sampai kayak gitu?" tanya Anton haru.

"Jadi dulu tuh ceritanya gw lagi nyari- nyari si vampire yang entah ngilang kemana juga gw gak tau. Makanya gw cari, iya kan? Terus gw nyerah tuh pas malem- malem gak nemu si vampire. Ya udah gw putusin balik ke gubuk gw. Pas gw sampai dapur, gw ngedapetin anak gw mukanya kebakar! Ya udah.. jadinya gini deh muka anak gw.. hiks…" ujar Eli panjang lebar sampai- sampai ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tapi syukurlah anak ibu masih hidup.." ujar Francis prihatin.

"Cis, tapi itu kan-"

"Udah Bert, lo diem! Gak usah manggil gw pakai Cis! Gw gak suka Cis! Cis itu kan makanannya selingkuhan si Bos Nesia!" bentak Francis memotong perkataan Gilbert.

"Tapi-" ujar Gilbert.

"Tapi ibu tenang aja.. kita di sini akan meringankan beban ibu.. kita udah bawa makanan. Nih ada semur jengkol, pecel jengkol, jengkol bakar, jengkol rebus, jengkol goreng, jengkol manis asam asin nano nano, jengkol balado… nah ini juga ada sirup jengkol, teh jengkol, soda jengkol, vodka jengkol, bir jengkol, susu jengkol, sama kopi jengkol… ada juga yang terakhir Mie jengkol dan Bihun jengkol. Ini semua persembahan dari Eat Bulaga Hetalia.." kata Anton memotong perkataan Gilbert sambil membawa masuk makanannya ke dalam gubuk.

"Ya ampun mas.. terima kasih banyak.. semoga Eat Bulaga Hetalia semakin sukses… semoga juga mas- mas ini bisa mendapatkan jodoh.." ujar Eli terharu.

"Amin…" kata Francis.

-Di studio-

"FRANCIS! NGAPAIN LO AMININ ITU!? LO PENGEN DAPET JODOH LAGI!? TERUS GW MAU DIKEMANAIN!? SIALAN LO!" teriak Arthur kesal sambil ngelemparin scone.

"Nenek- nenek, break dance!" ujar Emil ketiga kalinya dan nenek- nenek pun break dance diatas tubuh Arthur.

-Back to gubuk-

"Iya.. kita juga ada sedikit rezeki ini… seratus perak, dua ratus perak, tiga ratus perak-" Francis menghentikan menghitung recehan ketika tangan Gilbert memegang tangannya. Sepertinya ingin menyatakan cinta #disambet

"DENGERIN GW DULU! MENDING ANAKNYA ITU MANUSIA! NAH INI!? ANAKNYA TUH PENGGORENGAN! YA PASTI KEBAKAR SETIAP HARI LAH KALAU LO MASAK PAKE DIA! GAK BISA INI KAYAK GINI!" teriak Gilbert yang dari tadi udah gak tahan gara- gara pengen buang air besar.

"Grr…. Udah lo diem! Mau anak gw manusia kek, hewan kek, penggorengan kek, yang penting itu anak gw! Grr!" ujar Eli. Tiba- tiba ia berdiri dan menebas Gilbert dengan pedang yang entah ia pegang sejak kapan. Setelah yakin Gilbert arwahnya melayang- layang, ia menatap semua orang yang berada di gubuknya. Lalu membunuh semuanya terkecuali cameraman yang sedang menyorot mukanya, "Yang di studio, setelah gw bunuh cameraman ini, gw bakal ke sana dan kita akan bersenang- senang.." ujar Eli sambil tersenyum bagai kakek- kakek dapat biskut. Lalu ia menebas cameraman, "Nah… saatnya gw bersenang- senang di studio.. hihi.." gumamnya lalu berlari dengan cepat.

-Di studio-

"FRANCIS! SUAMI GW! GAK! GAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Arthur sambil menangis dikaki Ludwig.

"Arthur! Ayo kita pergi! Sebelum ibu tadi ke sini!" ajak Alfred.

"Gak! Gw gak mau pergi kalau bukan suami gw yang ajak!" jawab Arthur.

"Suami lo udah mati! Udahlah, mending lo sama gw aja! Kita nikah habis ini!" kata Alfred. Tanpa ba-bi-ba-bi, ia membawa Arthur lari. Di studio itu benar- benar sedang kacau. Ludwig membawa Feli dan Lovi. Alfred membawa Arthur. Nesia membawa Malay. Ivan membawa Yao. Kiku membawa Emil. Mereka semua berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi nenek- nenek break dance juga lari ke pintu keluar. Alhasil mereka semua keinjek- injek nenek- nenek break dance. Nenek- nenek break dance selamat tetapi para host sekarat. Ada yang sudah mati.

"Te.. taplah… me.. nonton.. akh… Eat Bulaga… Hetalia…" ujar Nesia dramatis kayak di sinetron. Setelah ia mengucapkan kata terakhir, ia menutup matanya dengan tenang.. untuk selamanya.

"Lho? Mereka semua kenapa? Mereka… sudah mati?" kata Eli yang sudah sampai, "Padahal… aku ingin memakan semua pemberian mereka di sini.. bersama mereka.. hiks.." kata Eli yang memegang makanan yang tadi diberikan Anton di gubuk.

End..

Me: ye selesai juga! *nangis terharu* ngebut harus selesai dua hari. Jadi maaf kalau kacau dan gak lucu.. (Readers: emang gak lucu kali.. zzzz…). Untuk endingnya, si Eli beneran ngebunuh semua orang yang ada di gubuk soalnya dia kesal sama BTT. Saya juga gak tau kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu.. #duagh. Tapi yah, emang dia ingin makan bersama di studio. Itu cuman orang di studio aja udah berprasangka buruk. Oke, cukup sekian. Review, flame, kritik&saran, makanan, minuman, uang, mesin ATM, dompet yang ada uangnya, dan apapun yang halal diterima. Sekian. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca~


End file.
